


Please speak up now

by spidereye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual Sakura is trying to get her claws in to Sasuke and He manages to get out of it just at the last minute. Pure evil but maybe funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please speak up now

Sasuke was smirking. It was not the usual Uchiha smirk it was a I am going to make life hell for every one smirk. The priest shifted uncomfortably as the youngest Uchiha's gaze shifted to him and the black eyes narrowed in disdain at the worried look now on the priest face. 

Normally marriage was a happy occasion not this one. The priest could tell that this was one of those one that would end in tears. The Uchiha family sat on the left at the front ridged and frowning. The father was glaring at his son daring the youngest to do any thing other then get married. The priest had met the bride before in the rehearsal and thought wistfully of the other happy marriages he had performed in the past. This was not going to be one.

The bride had pink hair for one and a voice that swung between a whine and a screechy growl that echoes unpleasantly through any one who heard it. Her need to touch the groom through out the rehearsal was bordering on the obscene and the groom seemed to hate it just as much as any one who was watching it subtly trying to shrug her off every time her claws touched his body.

The Uchiha's was a powerful company for many generation's building up their power base until it was rivalled by non. The Haruno's were not as powerful but this marriage between their daughter and the youngest Uchiha was the high light of their family's carrier allowing them access to powers which they never had before. 

Sakura had been after Sasuke for years ever since she first saw him in middle school and now she finally had him. Sasuke had put up a huge fight when his father had told him of the plan of marriage and this fight had carried on till a couple of weeks ago after Sasuke had stormed out of the mansion shouting abuse and insults at his livid father and tight lipped mother. They had sent his older brother after him but Sasuke had disappeared. Three days later his had returned with that self satirized smirk on his face and an evil look in his eye as he met his parents gaze.

The wedding plans had gone on a head with little objection after that and on this day it was happening. Mr Uchiha despite his frowning face was worried at his son capitulation and almost called off the wedding for a another time until he found out what his son was up to to make him look like that.

Mrs Uchiha just sat there looking paler than she normally did tight lipped wishing it was over. Even if the family was not close she knew her sons sadistic nature and the look on his face did not bod well for the future. She just knew her son would get revenge on them some how and she almost felt sorry for the bride to be but her husbands word was law so she kept silent hoping she was wrong.

On the other side the Haruno family had satisfied smiles on their faces there dreams of success were nearly realised this marriage would place their family higher in society then they had ever dreamed of before.   
It was time the music for the bride had started and the main doors opened revealing the bride dressed in white and cream frills. Her pink nails with clashed horribly with her flowers and dress clutched the head of the Haruno clan's (her grand father) arm causing him to wince as she bore down on his arm almost dragging him down the isle.

Sasuke's look of contempt and dislike caused the older man to falter slightly in his steps and only his grand daughters grip kept him up right. When they reached the groom Sakura almost throw the older man off her grasping out at the man who had filled her dreams of unlimited wealth and power for as long as she could remember.

If he had not been a Uchiha he would have recoiled in disgust but as he reminded him self it would be over soon and he would be free of this wretched family. His best man and older brother had an idea of what was going to happen but even he did not know of the ace in the hole his younger brother had up his sleeve. The malicious look Sasuke gave his family made their eyes widen and caused Mr Uchiha to start to raise him self from his seat to discipline his youngest only with tremendous force of will did he remain seated as the press were watching every move the family made waiting for some thing to happen.

The priest started talking about the importance of marriage and Sasuke tuned out trying hard not to glance at the doors which opened quietly allowing a figure who stealthy slipped in side with out any one noticing except the groom to be. Sasuke could not help his smirk grow slightly and the evil aura made the priest stutter his next lines.

Both waited patiently until the priest called those fated lines,

“Whom ever objects to the marriage between these two people speak now or forever hold your peace.”

This was the cue Sasuke had been waiting for. A voice rang out over the huge crowd of guests and family,

“I DO.”

There was silence as every one turned to the one who spoke. There standing in the isle at the back stood a prince amongst men. His hair shone like the sun and his eyes flashed every kind of blue as he stood there in ripped jeans and a tight t-shirt totally at odds with the overly dressed and formal crowd. The paparazzi cameras went crazy as there stood Naruto Uzumaki orphaned child of Minato Namikaze multi billionaire and the biggest financial rival to the Uchiha's. He was said to be able hold off the Uchiha's with one hand and the other biggest group of the country the Huuga clan with the other.

Mr Uchiha stood up and strode down the isle spitting with rage,

“ There is no objections from this mongrel. Priest carry on the marriage while I throw this piece of trash out on his ear.”

Sasuke throw his hands off his shock bride to be, 

“ I also object to this farce of a marriage on the grounds that I am already married to that man as of two weeks ago.”

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the priest who unfolded it and quickly read through. The priest paled even more at the daggers from the Uchiha family and the Haruno family demanding him to de nigh the truth that was set before him. He gulped,

“It is an official copy of the wedding of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, this wedding can not go forward.”

There was a screech as the document was ripped from the priests' hands and pink nails slashed through it tearing it in to small pieces. Sakura turned wild eyes on to the priest and he took a step backwards at the look at madness in the now pink blood shot eyes,

“ SASUKE WILL MARRY ME!!!! NOW!!! ' I DO'!!!! YOU SAY IT NOW SASUKE!!!”

She turned to Sasuke but he was not there. The heads of the congregation followed the proud black hair as he marched passed his his frozen father to his husband who caught him around the waist and pulled him in to a passionate kiss which the camera's loved blinding the couple for several minutes.

Sasuke smirked once again at the audience and a special smirk of triumph aimed at his defeated father before taking the hand of his beloved and marching out of the door before a shrieking banshee could reach them and jumping in to Naruto spyder which was parked just out side and driving away for their delayed honey moon and world tour.


End file.
